Ella Dee
"I am Ella Dee. Last of the Anointed Ones and I am sent to kill you." - Ella |last= |cause=''series end'' |portrayer= }} Ella Dee (c. 1559 - current) becomes the new heroine in the second series of Hex after the death of Cassie. She is a strong, smart and sexy, 446 year old witch, last of the Anointed Ones and daughter of John Dee. As an Anointed One, she is sworn to prevent Azazeal from having a son by the McBain line of witches that Cassie is descended from. They have had many confrontations over the centuries before Mendenham with Ella being successful in preventing Azazeal's attempts at begetting a son. However this time she is late (for reasons mostly unknown) and her mission becomes to kill Malachi. However it is revealed that Ella has a weakness when it comes to love and Azazeal has used and continues to exploit this in his battle against Ella. Although Ella often states she has been hunting Azazeal for 500 years, in series two it is revealed that she is 446 years old by Leon, who surprises her with knowing how old she is and states that he has to research to find out her birthdate. Plot Ella Dee is the fictional daughter of real-world occultist John Dee and an unknown woman; Ella notes that her father did not treat her mother very well. Some previous encounters between Ella and Azazeal have been revealed. Perhaps their first encounter was the pharaohs' palace where presumably Ella trapped Azazeal with him noting he still could not stand the sight of sand. Azazeal mentioned that they encountered each other in the Civil War calling them "good times". The main confrontation that has been shown was in the 17th century. In 1666 Azazeal captured Ella and brutally tortured her before she was tried for witchcraft. She was found guilty and almost burnt at the stake until Thelma rescued her. Little else is revealed of Ella’s life before Mendenham. Powers and Abilites As a witch/Anointed One Ella possesses telekinetic powers. She uses these many times during the season with one of the most impressive examples being in the first episode of season 2 where she uses her telekinesis to control strings of lights to catch a lunging Nephilim and then electrocute it to death. In some cases Ella is also able to control and maybe create fire which may be an extension of her telekinesis. As an Anointed One, Ella is immortal until she fulfills her destiny. Her years of training and experience as a witch/Anointed One also means she is adept at casting spells, skilled at hand to hand combat and can use many weapons such as swords proficiently. Ella also possesses numerous objects of power to aid her such as the Volta which harnesses the power of lightning, The Knife of Orokiah that can cleave both body and soul, The Book/Vision of Orokiah which contains information on demons, witches and spells and incantations. She also briefly possessed the Stone Of Belial which allows its user to bend the laws of space and time. Relationships Appearances Ella appeared in a total of 13 episodes; all episodes of the second series. She was a main character until Christina Cole's departure of Cassie, then Laura Pyper became the main heroine until the series' end. *"Cursed" *"Death Takes the Mother" *"Spiral" *"Ella Burns" *"With a Little Help From My Friends, Part 1 & 2" *"Noir" *"Where The Heart Is" *"Doomed" *"You Lose" *"Hole" *"Seven Deadly Sins" *"The Showdown" See Also Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Witch